The present invention relates generally to ceiling and wall coverings and, more particularly to ceiling and wall panels which are capable of radiant heating and cooling.
A recent advance in panel systems for ceilings and walls utilized heating or cooling panels to provide radiant heating or cooling of objects in a room. In particular, pipes forming water circulating tubes were fastened or metallurgically bonded to the hidden (inward) side of the panels (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,985 issued to Shelley and U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,703 issued to Beck). Heat is transferred between the water circulating in the tubes and the panel, which, in turn, act to radiate or absorb heat. Standard modulating controls send heated or cooled water into the tubes upon the command of room thermostatic sensors and the resultant heating or cooling action results almost immediately. Such a system complements a common air circulating heating or air-conditioning system, providing comfortable heat exchange directly with all physical bodies in a room. Energy is saved and drafts reduced.
In the past, large square and rectangular radiant panels have been constructed to cover a ceiling or wall. Also in the past, linear panels have been mounted on carrier bars on ceilings and walls to produce a very pleasing appearance as well as to provide additional thermal and/or acoustic insulation to a room. Never before have linear panels been combined with the concept of radiant heating.
It is very desirable to combine the advantages of a radiant paneled ceiling with the appearance and thermal/acoustic benefits of a linear paneled wall or ceiling. Unfortunately, construction of a radiant, linear panel created many problems. For example, variations in temperature created warping or other disfigurement of the visible side of the panel, caused in part to the greatly disproportionate length and width dimension of the linear panel. Construction of a linear panel with every panel being a radiant panel was very expensive and not as efficient as interspring active radiant, linear panels with passive linear panels. This side-by-side mounting of active and passive linear panels created additional problems in matching the appearance of the radiant panels with the passive panels. Paint colors would be very difficult, if not impossible, to match when applied on different surfaces. Further, variations in the temperatures of the radiant panels resulted in color changes over time which would not occur in adjacent passive linear panels.
The object of the present invention is to provide a usable radiant, linear panel.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a radiant linear panel and a radiant linear panel system for covering a ceiling or wall overcoming the previously discussed problems.
Other objects of the invention are apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment.